


Idiot

by Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, ever., slight season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl
Summary: Lance is going to die. Not heroically, not of old age, but killed by Keith. Why? All because of A Mission and A Distraction we are never to speak of. Lance is an Idiot.Keith and Lance are sitting near me, THEY-ARE-NOT-JUST-TALKING.For all you Klance shippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! First ever fic here on the internet. The characters and places are not mine. The grammatical and spelling mistakes are. If you find mistakes or have writing tips I would love to know.

Lance P.O.V.

 

I’m a dead man. I was supposed to die earlier this week, during a mission to remove the last traces of the Galra empire from the galaxy. The Nubla Base was one of the largest bases there was. It was suppose to be an in-and-out mission. Shiro and Allura both agreed it would be a “good experience for Keith and Lance to try to work together”. They sent Pidge to do the hacking, activating, deactivating, rescuing and stuff I don’t understand. Keith and I were supposed to guard her and keep away soldiers while she did her thing. She was also our ride to the base.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't an ’in-and-out’ mission. Keith and I took a couple of wrong turns and ended up where are comms weren't working and far from any ‘you are here’ signs. While creeping through a dimly lit hall, we got discovered by some troops. They sounded the alarms and the passage was flooded with pissed-off Galra soldiers, all out for blood. Keith whipped out his bayard and activated his sheld.

“Get your bayard out and get behind me!” He commanded.

“Naw, I’m just going to stand here like an idiot and die without trying.” I replied with a dry, sarcastic voice while doing exactly the thing he told me.

Keith grunted as he began cutting down the enemy. I began picking off  soldiers that could harm Keith. I ain’t sharpshooter for nothing!

Wave after wave of troops came edging towards both sides trying to cut off any means of escape. They were successful. We were slower than when we started, tired from the fighting. We were surrounded by the troops. They all had a gun pointed at us. Nobody shot and we didn't move.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

I slowly turned to look at Keith, “What now?”

He shrugged and said “Now we call for help”

“You will not be calling anyone today or ever” a officer growled at us, “You will be taken to prison to be executed.”

Happy thought. I was still facing Keith when a brilliant plan came to me. “On my signal we attack the bad guys. It was nice knowing you Keith, but I think we are going to die either way.”

“Nevermind that. What’s the signal?”

“It might leave you a little flustered.”

“What’s the signal.”

“I love you, Keith”

Now, Don’t judge me. I really thought I was going to die. If I knew we were going to make it out alive, I would have chosen a different signal.

I turned and kissed Keith like it was the last thing I was ever going to do. At the time I thought it was. Anyway, when we broke apart, every soldier, officer, and random person passing by jaws’ dropped providing Keith and I the perfect opportunity to escape.

He looked a little dazed but his weeks and weeks of training kicked in and we escaped to the Green Lion where Pidge was waiting for us along with the plans for Zargon's robot that nearly defeated us and got Shiro lost for a while.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well guys you were no help at all. You got lost. I got the plans, the prisoners, and deactivated all the systems with a virus that can’t be fixed.”

“Hey we were a help!” I argued with Pidge as we got settled in the head of the lion, “We drew the guards off your tail! WE NEARLY DIED IF NOT FOR A BRILLIANT DISTRACTION!!!!! You know what? Forget it.”

“Mmm. And what was this brilliant distraction may I ask?”

Keith shot me with a look that could freeze a planet of lava. “No, you may not ask. We are to never speak of the ‘brilliant distraction’. Ever. “

“Okaaay then, I won’t ask. Let’s head back to castle.”She said as the three of us shot into the sky.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

And I have been avoiding Keith ever since. It’s been two days since the kiss and he has been turning the castle upside down looking for me. I think he is going to kill me. Not like ‘Oh no! Mom is going to kill me’ I mean six feet under going to kill me.

Some of my best hiding places are

  * in the tail of Blue
  * Under the bathroom sink (I enter and lock the door)
  * In the Red lion (dangerous, I know)
  * Under the bed (He has never looked there yet)
  * In the vents



 

So that’s why I am hiding here. Don’t tell him where I am.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith P.O.V.

 

I will find Lance and kill him. He told you where he was hiding didn't he. He told you about the distraction. If you tell me where he is I won’t set fire to your laptop. Under His bed? Thank you.

 

Pidge P.O.V.

 

Good job getting him to tell you what happened. Did you stick the camera in his room? Good. We can watch the throw down here.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------V-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith entered the room and tore off the covers of Lance’s bed. He reached out and grabbed Lance and dragged him out in front of him. Lance cowered under Keith’s steady gaze. Keith took a deep breath and stepped forward to kiss Lance.

“I love you too you Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you want me to write a a little something let me know!
> 
> Please comment on something.
> 
> I want to give this to my good friend:  
> (These names are not usernames)
> 
> Princess B. Flowers  
> 


End file.
